gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Monitor
Anti-Monitor is a robot, created by the renegade Guardian, Krona. The apparatus recognized its superiority and went on a insatiable conquest for consumption. History Background In another universe, the Anti-Monitor in his never ending hunt for matter, nearly devoured an entire universe. Duke Nigel made a deal with the Anti-Monitor to spare his planet in trade to make a device that could transport the Anti-Monitor to another universe. After the Duke finished the device, the Anti-Monitor arrived at this planet where he was confronted by the Steam Lantern, though he served no real opposition and Anti-Monitor was transported to another dimension. Awakening the Manhunters Shortly after going through the portal, he arrived on the junkyard planet Biot, where he demolished a spacecraft. He activated an anti-matter pulse that soared throughout the universe, which activated dormant Manhunters on various planets across the galaxy. He then created factories to reproduce an army of Manhunters and scattered them to the vast reaches of space, to aid him on his quest. After the Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, Kilowog and Tomar-Re destroyed the factory on Biot with the help of Aya. The Anti-Monitor revealed himself and told them about his plan of using the Manhunters. He confronted them in battle. He easily overpowered them, which made the Green Lanterns flee, but before they could escape, he blasted Hal Jordan through the portal from which he originated. Physical appearance The Anti-Monitor is an humongous being. He has a dome-shaped head with small shiny blue rectangular eyes, he has the primary color blue, grey joints and he also has a golden pattern on its body. Abilities Anti-Monitor possesses a great deal of power. Notably, his Anti-Matter manipulation. With it he can consume matter into himself. He could conjure his abilities into a Anti-Matter pulse able to reactivate dormant Manhunter robots, without it being detected by any outside force. He could also use his abilities to create an energy beam created entirely of Anti-Matter. With it easily smashing through Hal Jordan's construct shield. Along with his Anti-Matter manipulation, Anti-Monitor is immensely strong in terms of his durability. Surviving a head-on energy ray from the Interceptor, that had previously demolished an entire factory. The Anti-Monitor has the ability to fly and survive in space. Appearances Behind the scenes In the DC Comics, Anti-Monitor was a powerful being that existed within the Anti-Matter Universe. In the main universe from which the DC Comics regularly take place in, the Anti-Monitor was born on one of the moons as an excess of great energy taking form. In his debut appearance, he served as the main antagonist of the 1985 DC Comics miniseries Crisis on Infinite Earths. While he debuted in the book's second issue, he was not full seen until the series' fifth, in order to keep him a mystery. During the book's yearlong run, he destroyed countless alternate universes and caused the deaths of several major heroes. Anti-Monitor was ultimately destroyed by the Superman of Earth 2 after a long and protracted battle. In the summer of 2007, Anti-Monitior was resurrected and returned after a near two decade absence from publication in the storyline "Sinestro Corps War". References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Robots